


В сердце отпечатана

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Teasing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: В последнее время Рей Джонсон не везло. А недельный отпуск на Гавайях по случаю свадьбы лучшей подруги как раз то, что нужно. Вот только целый день оказался для неё сущим адом. Чёрт, да целый год был таковым. И когда сексуальный бармен делает ей заманчивое предложение, она не в состоянии отказаться.А что такого? Она же больше никогда его не увидит...





	1. Этот грёбаный рот

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tattooed Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877169) by [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever). 



_Идеально_ , подумала она. _Просто идеально_. 

Под навесом бара она выжала мокрые пряди волос, проклиная свою удачу в сотый раз за этот день. Струящееся голубое платье теперь неприлично облегало всё тело, а промокшая тонкая ткань неудобно облепляла ноги.

День начался с задержки рейса и закончился неожиданным ливнем. Теперь она не только опоздала к ужину, но и в придачу выглядела как промокшая крыса. Это же Гонолулу — кто бы мог предположить, что внезапно пойдёт дождь?

Последние несколько месяцев были для Рей Джонсон настоящим ураганом, и приятным его назвать язык не поворачивался. Всё началось с того, что её лучшая подруга детства Роуз обручилась — давний бойфренд не только сделал ей предложение, но и настоял, чтобы они стали жить вместе, и мало того, что у Рей не стало соседки по комнате, так ещё и на арендную плату пришлось наскребать. Она ненадолго переехала к По и Финну, и это казалось хорошей идеей, пока им не дали приказ о переводе на базу в другом штате. Это _снова_ оставило её без соседа по комнате, и с её зарплатой ей снова пришлось сводить концы с концами.

Все эти события привели её _сюда_ , ведь она прилетела в Гонолулу за счёт жениха Роуз, чтобы провести здесь перед свадьбой целую неделю. Само собой, всё пошло наперекосяк: приехав в аэропорт на час раньше, она обнаружила, что её рейс задерживается. Неужели всего этого недостаточно, чтобы удовлетворить пожизненное разочарование? Очевидно, нет. В конце концов, она добралась до места назначения, оставила свой багаж в отеле, но консьерж убедил её зайти в ближайший бар, заверив, что там она зарядится энергией.

Она до сих пор проклинала этого человека.

За два квартала до места назначения небеса разверзлись, и она пробежала почти полмили в сандалиях и платье. Вот такая вот грязная история, как она промокла насквозь около незнакомого бара в незнакомом городе, проклиная судьбу, незнакомцев из отеля и всё прочее, что могло стать причиной её невезения.

Оказавшись в тускло освещённом баре, она тут же продрогла, едва вентиляторы над головой провернулись, без сомнения, собираясь бороться с обычной жарой. В тот же момент её кожа покрылась мурашками, и, слегка дрожа, она прокляла и это тоже. В дальнем углу зала она увидела сидящих за столиком друзей. Заметив её несчастную фигурку, По махнул ей рукой.

Едва она подошла к ним, По сочувственно на неё посмотрел. 

— Ты, м-м-м... Зонтик забыла?

Рей разочарованно вздохнула. 

— Не начинай.

Он поднял руки, изображая невинность, и его бойфренд, локтем толкнув его под рёбра, сбросил с себя тонкую ветровку. Финн протянул куртку Рей, убеждая её прикрыть замёрзшие плечи, и она поблагодарила его.

— По крайней мере один из вас джентльмен, — проворчала Рей в сторону По.

Нахмурившись, Роуз потянулась через стол и взяла её за руку. 

— Мне очень жаль, — сказала она. — Нам следовало тебя подождать.

Рей отмахнулась. 

— Даже не начинай. Вы же не виноваты, что мой рейс задержали.

Заметив за их столиком двух незнакомых ей людей, Рей решила, что мужчина, должно быть, шафер Хакса. Указав на них большим пальцем, Хакс представил их. 

— Это мой друг Митака и его жена Фазма. Митака проходил со мной базовую подготовку.

Рей одарила их улыбкой, а они любезно улыбнулись в ответ. 

— Жаль, что ты попала под ливень, — посочувствовала Фазма. — По-видимому, сентябрь здесь технически считается за лето, но никто никогда не знает, когда может полить дождь.

Рей устало кивнула. 

— Да, наверное, мне следовало внимательнее читать путеводитель.

Она оглядела бар, заметив изящный декор и атмосферную подсветку. 

— Тут миленько.

— Да, бар принадлежит дяде моего шафера, — объяснил Хакс. — Они оба служили здесь, в БМГ.

Должно быть, Рей выглядела смущённой, поскольку Хакс быстренько уточнил.

— База морпехов на Гавайях. 

— О, — кивнула она. Заметив, что шафера как раз и не хватает, она вопросительно склонила голову набок. — А где твой шафер?

Хакс пожал плечами. 

— Работает, как обычно. Не может притормозить. Он сказал, что постарается подойти поздороваться, если выкроит время, но если нет, то мы встретимся с ним завтра.

Она кивнула, а заметив, что они выпивают, добавила:  
— Пойду, возьму и себе чего-нибудь. 

По ткнул большим пальцем в сторону бара. 

— Удачи. Сегодня здесь не протолкнуться. Возможно, тебе повезёт больше, если подождёшь, пока тебя заметит официантка.

Рей покачала головой. 

— Да всё нормально. Сейчас вернусь.

По пожал плечами. 

— Смотри сама.

Встав из-за стола, она протиснулась сквозь толпу и направилась к широкому бару на другом конце заведения. За стойкой работали три бармена, каждый из которых, казалось, был занят своим делом, и Рей облокотилась на стойку, пытаясь привлечь хоть чьё-то внимание.

Ближайший бармен стоял к ней спиной, его длинные тёмные волосы касались воротника облегающей чёрной рубашки, рукава которой были закатаны до локтей, и даже под таким углом она не могла не заметить чернильные разводы на его руках. Она нахмурилась — ей никогда не нравились татуировки.

— Прошу прощения! — позвала она, перекрикивая музыку.

Он обернулся и, взглянув на неё, заметил её печальное состояние. Она была немного удивлена его лицом, а ещё больше тем, насколько привлекательным оно ей показалось.

А какой рот... Разве у мужчин должны быть такие рты?

— Выглядите ужасно, — заметил он.

О, каков рот! Ну что за мудак. 

— Прошу прощения?

Он кивнул на её промокшую фигуру. 

— Прогноз погоды пропустили?

Она нахмурилась. 

— Очевидно.

Он покачал головой. 

— Не очень-то умно.

— Не нуждаюсь в нотациях от кого-то, кто выглядит как... Ну... Дегенерат или вроде того, — проворчала она.

Он громко рассмеялся. 

— Дегенерат?

— Я имею в виду, татуировок вам недостаточно? — проворчала она, абсолютно возмущённая. — Нужно ещё космы патлатые отрастить? Под кого вы косите?

— Вы ж не местная? — спросил он, игнорируя её насмешки.

— Да, я не отсюда, — подтвердила она. — Не то чтобы вас это касалось. И вообще, причём здесь это?

Он не ответил, просто продолжал улыбаться ей, как будто наслаждался понятной лишь ему одному шуточкой, что только взбесило её пуще прежнего. 

— Просто налейте мне выпить, пожалуйста, и я вернусь к друзьям. 

Другой бармен, казалось, засёк зарождающуюся между ними стычку и, подойдя ближе, собрался вмешаться. 

— Эй, Соло, хочешь, я разберусь?

Соло — ну и имечко! — отмахнулся от подошедшего бармена. 

— Нет, всё путём. Я сам разберусь, — повернувшись к ней, он добавил. — Чем я могу вас порадовать?

Она задумалась, понимая, что на самом деле не знает, чего хочет. 

— Что-нибудь покрепче и послаще. 

Ухмыльнувшись ей, он кивнул и отвернулся, чтобы достать ингредиенты. Наблюдая, как он смешивает какой-то яркий напиток из смеси красного и оранжевого, приправляя всё это долькой апельсина, Рей с неохотой признала, что это выглядит восхитительно. Она потянулась за крошечной сумочкой, которая висела у неё на плече, но он отмахнулся.

— За мой счёт, — заверил её.

Она вздёрнула бровь. 

— С чего бы?

— Кажется, вам это нужно, — усмехнулся он.

Она скептически посмотрела на напиток, понимая (пускай и не желая), что красавчик-незнакомец только что купил ей коктейль. Считалось ли это плюсиком к её ужасной удаче? Сделав глоток и найдя напиток восхитительным, она вопросительно взглянула на бармена. 

— Что это?

Он подмигнул. 

— Секс на пляже. Как я уже сказал... Думаю, пока вы здесь, вам это не помешает. Глядишь, и настроение улучшится. 

У неё челюсть отвисла; закипев от злости, она сорвалась на рык. Развернувшись на каблуках, Рей оставила позади смеющегося засранца-красавчика и направилась к своему столику.

Роуз улыбнулась ей, едва она приблизилась. 

— Ну что, слишком ужасно было стоять в очереди за напитком?

— Что-то вроде того, — садясь, пробормотала Рей.

— Познакомилась с Беном? — спросил Хакс.

Сделав глоток, она покачала головой. 

— С кем?

— С моим шафером, — пояснил Хакс. — Сегодня он в баре работает.

Рей усмехнулась, задаваясь вопросом, не был ли Беном тот приятный парень, который прервал её разговор с мудаком. 

— Нет, но разве ты не говорил, что знаешь владельца?

Хакс кивнул. 

— Да, это дядя Бена. А что?

Она закатила глаза. 

— Просто бармены у него какие-то козлы.

По нахмурился. 

— Мне кому-то зад надрать?

Рей отмахнулась. 

— Нет-нет, всё в порядке. Давай просто забудем об этом.

Кивнув, По обратил внимание на её бокал. 

— Что ты пьёшь?

Она нахмурилась и покачала головой. 

— Даже не спрашивай.

***

Господи, ей нужно выпить ещё. Одежда на ней высохла, но настроение отнюдь не улучшилось. Если уж на то пошло, алкоголь лишь добавил горечи. Она понимала, что ведёт себя как полная идиотка, и ей было стыдно, что испортила настроение всей компании, но избавиться от тоски, которая не оставляла её на протяжении всего дня, Рей не могла. 

— Кажется, мы должны вытащить тебя отсюда, — встревожилась Роуз.

Рей фыркнула. 

— Я в порядке. Мы же веселимся.

— _Ты_ — возможно, — фыркнул По.

— Закройся, — нахмурилась она. — Мне нужно выпить ещё.

— О нет, не нужно, — заявила Роуз. — Тебе уже хватит. Кажется, от алкоголя ты только больше куксишься. Мы уже отпустили официантку.

Слегка покачиваясь, она поднялась со стула и усмехнулась. 

— Хорошо, — проворчала Рей, переступая с ноги на ногу. — Сама схожу.

Игнорируя просьбы друзей вернуться, она нырнула в толпу, которая начала понемногу редеть. Добравшись до бара, Рей перегнулась через край и стала терпеливо ждать, пока кто-нибудь её обслужит.

— Теперь ты выглядишь не столько промокшей, сколько пьяной, — рядом с ней раздался низкий голос.

Она нахмурилась, почти позабыв об этих тёмно-карих глазах и греховных губах. 

— А, опять _ты_.

— Не нужно так расстраиваться, — рассмеялся он.

— Ты мудак, — сухо заметила она. — А я не пьяная. Пока ещё. Не поможешь мне с этим?

Он пожал плечами. 

— Меня называли и похуже. Хочешь ещё секса на пляже?

Она прищурилась. 

— Как будто я тебе дам.

Он застенчиво улыбнулся. 

— Я просто предлагаю тебе выпить, солнышко. Не нервничай.

— Ну почему ты такой мудила? — застонала она.

— Потому что когда злишься, ты жесть какая сексуальная, — честно ответил он. Его взгляд скользнул по её щекам, раскрасневшимся от румянца или алкоголя — она не понимала. — Но если ты хочешь чего-то большего, чем просто выпивка, возможно, я смогу помочь. 

Она сморщила нос. Он только что...? 

— С чего ты решил, что мне когда-либо потребуется твоя помощь?

Уголок его рта приподнялся в кривой усмешке, и он пожал плечами. 

— Могу представить себе парочку причин. 

Она фыркнула, закатив глаза. 

— Ты кажешься ужасно уверенным в себе. Обычно это значит, что ты перегибаешь палку.

Он наклонился через стойку, и лицо его опасно приблизилось к её лицу.

— Ну, что скажешь, солнышко? Хочешь узнать, насколько я готов _перегнуть палку_?

Она захлебнулась воздухом, резкий ответ замер на кончике языка, а пульс участился на пару десятков ударов в минуту. Он кивком указал на другой конец зала, и она проследила за его взглядом к тёмному коридору в углу. 

— Я собираюсь выйти из-за этой стойки, пройти по коридору и взять кое-что в подсобке. Готов поспорить, что прошло преступно много времени с тех пор, как тебя хорошенько трахали, и я более чем счастлив исправить это недоразумение. Хочешь знать, как сильно я могу перегнуть палку? — спросил он, наклонившись так близко, что его губы почти коснулись её уха. — Тогда ты в курсе, где меня найти.

С открытым ртом Рей смотрела, как он уходит, ни разу не оглянувшись на неё, пока она стояла, растерянно прислонившись к стойке. Он же не серьёзно... правда? Сердце бешено заходилось в груди, отдаваясь в ушах, подобно барабанному бою, из-за чего она оставалась глуха к ревущей вокруг неё суматохе.

— Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь? — в мысли ворвался чей-то голос.

Подпрыгнув, она заметила, что другой бармен выжидающе на неё смотрит. В замешательстве Рей смерила его взглядом. 

— Что?

— Вам что-нибудь нужно? — повторил он.

— Я... — она замолчала, всё ещё под впечатлением от того, что произошло мгновением ранее. Оглянувшись на тёмный, затерянный в углу коридор, Рей тяжело сглотнула. Она никогда в жизни не делала ничего подобного. Она не такая. Даже рядом не стояла. Не говоря уже о том, что высокие, загорелые и татуированные мужчины настолько далеки от её обычного типажа, что это просто смешно.

Скорее всего, он тот ещё бармен-паразит, который постоянно цепляет пьяных женщин. Вероятно, использует свой дурацкий рот, чтобы зачаровывать их, заставляя выпрыгивать прямо из трусиков. Так почему она ответила другому бармену, что ей ничего не нужно? Почему её понесло сквозь толпу прямо туда, где, как она знала, он её поджидал? Ноги тяжелели с каждым шагом, а пульс заходился от возбуждения при мысли о том, чтоб сотворить что-то настолько тёмное и чуждое. 

У неё никогда больше не будет такой возможности. Она не знакома с этим парнем и, скорее всего, никогда не увидит его снова, и если быть честной с самой собой... она никогда в жизни не видела настолько прекрасного двуногого существа, с ртом, ради которого, она в этом уверена, создавались религии.

Она поняла, что стоит у двери, и даже не заметила, как пересекла бар, стараясь не попадаться на глаза друзьям и молясь, чтобы они не отправились её искать. Коснувшись ручки, в последний раз она поспорила с самой собой, безумие это или нет. 

На самом деле, она _знала_ , что это безумие... Но именно поэтому настолько заманчивое. Может, ей необходимо чуточку безумия в жизни, которое она могла бы хоть раз взять под контроль. 

Глубоко вздохнув, она толкнула дверь и вошла в тёмную комнату. 

— Эй?

— Запри дверь, — раздался его тихий голос.

Ей удалось разглядеть его в свете, льющемся из открытой двери, которая, казалось, вела в какой-то кабинет. Этого было достаточно, чтобы разглядеть его фигуру, широкий силуэт в тусклом свете, прислонившийся к полке. Она выполнила его просьбу, и в почти кромешной тьме прозвучал его голос.

— Не удержалась, а?

Она закатила глаза. 

— Не заставляй меня пожалеть об этом.

Оттолкнувшись от полки, он направился к ней, в то время как она инстинктивно попятилась назад. 

— Я дам тебе кое-что получше сожалений.

— Ты чертовски уверен в себе, — проворчала она. — И как только не падаешь под весом своего гигантского эго?

Она практически почувствовала его ответную улыбку — его смех, перешедший в низкий рокот. 

— Откуда ты знаешь, что у меня гигантское, а что нет? Пока ещё ты ничего такого не видела. 

Простонав, она протянула руку, собираясь стащить с него рубашку, прежде чем передумает. 

— Закройся уже нахер.

Она притянула его к себе, прижимаясь своими губами к его. На мгновение он, казалось, удивился — замер в её объятиях, но затем, не спеша, обнял её за талию. Толкнув к двери, он прижал Рей к себе и вовлёк в поцелуй с большей силой. Она прикасалась к нему всюду, ощущая под тканью крепкие мускулы, и, несомненно, у него было невероятно подтянутое тело. Она поймала себя на мысли, что хочет почувствовать больше.

Отстранившись от его рта, она сосредоточилась на пуговицах его рубашки и расстёгивала каждую со скоростью, которая позволяла не вырвать их с корнем. 

— Я даже имени твоего не знаю, — неровно прошептал он. — Меня зовут... 

Покачав головой, она накрыла его рот ладонью. 

— Не нужно имён. 

Под её ладонью он кивнул, не собираясь спорить. Она продолжила свою работу, наконец, расстегнув на рубашке все пуговицы и найдя под ней обтягивающую белую майку. Просунув под хлопок свои ладони, она прикоснулась к упругой коже и одобрительно мурлыкнула. 

Позволив себе насладиться им лишь пару мгновений, она поскорее двинулась к пуговице на его джинсах.

— Кажется, кто-то спешит, — прохрипел он, и Рей знала, что если бы могла разглядеть его получше, то увидела бы, как он ухмыляется.

— Мои друзья будут гадать, где я, — напомнила она, молча смерив его взглядом. — Не справишься с задачей?

Зарычав, он схватил её за плечи и развернул, прижимая к двери. 

—Ты играешь с огнём, солнышко. 

Она почувствовала его губы на своём плече, легко скользящие по мягкой коже. 

— Скажи мне, что ты достаточно трезва.

— Я почти уверена, что трезва как стёклышко, — искренне ответила она.

— Хорошо, — пророкотал он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты помнила обо мне завтра. Хочу, чтобы ты помнила, где я был.

Она тихонько всхлипнула; его слова пронзили её до глубины души, и она прижалась к нему теснее. Наклонившись, он подобрал подол её платья, медленно поднял его вверх по ногам и собрал на талии. На внутренней стороне бедра она почувствовала его пальцы — слишком близко к тому месту, где они были ей необходимы, и всё же невероятно далеко.

Когда же она, наконец, почувствовала прикосновение его пальцев к тончайшему хлопку своего нижнего белья, её губы приоткрылись в крошечном вздохе. Он коснулся влажной ткани, мурлыча себе под нос.

— Охуеть, как ты намокла для меня, — простонал он ей на ухо. — Хочешь знать, что я сотворю с этой маленькой киской?

Она всхлипнула; этот грёбаный рот наполнял её огнем, не похожим на все, что ей было знакомо. И Рей думала лишь о том, как ей хочется _больше_. Покачав головой, она закусила губу, едва его пальцы лениво скользнули по её прикрытой киске.

— Я трахну тебя так сильно, что ты будешь чувствовать меня даже спустя несколько _дней_ , — пообещал он. — Наполню тебя так, что завтра ты на каждом шагу будешь думать обо мне.

Стон сорвался с её губ, а тело целиком едва не вибрировало от желания. 

— Ну так прекрати болтать об этом и приступи уже к делу!

Зарычав, он коленом раздвинул ей ноги, и Рей услышала, как он приспускает джинсы, по ходу дела шурша фольгой.

— А ты всегда так подготовлен? — протянула она, и тёмная часть подсознания напомнила, что он, вероятно, занимается этим постоянно. Отогнав эту мысль, Рей сосредоточилась лишь на происходящем.

Вцепившись в каёмку её нижнего белья, он наклонился, касаясь губами её уха. 

— Они мне мешают.

Один резкий рывок, и трусики, разорвавшись, оказались в его сильной руке. С губ Рей сорвался тихий вскрик. 

— Эй. Нельзя просто так...

 _Шлепок_. Острая боль, пронзившая задницу, заставила её замолчать, а шок удивительно трансформировался в пышущий жар между бёдер. 

— Можно. И я это сделал. Теперь это моё.

Она сглотнула, и его руки опустились ей на талию, вынуждая прогнуться. Опираясь ладонями о дверь, она уронила голову вперёд, чувствуя, как толстая головка члена проталкивается сквозь влажные складочки. Он казался огромным, и ей захотелось разглядеть его как следует.

— Ты готова ко мне? — мурлыкнул он, двигая бёдрами, медленно толкаясь во влажную плоть.

— Закройся уже и выеби меня, — прорычала она.

— Раз уж ты так вежливо просишь, — поддразнил он.

Наконец, наконец-то она почувствовала, как он входит в неё, раскрывая почти до боли; растягивая. Мышцы горели, принимая его целиком.

— О, господи, — простонала она, прижимаясь к его бёдрам, стараясь впустить его глубже.

Она почувствовала, как ухо обжигает дыхание, а голос его был напряжённым и скрипучим. 

— Так что думаешь? — прохрипел он. — Я перегибаю палку? 

Она сжала зубы, едва он вошёл в нее; каждое движение члена было мучительным, а мышцы внутри стискивали его крепко, словно не желая отпускать. Скользнув ладонью по её груди, он опустил руку ниже, раздвигая ей бёдра пошире. 

— Подожди.

Неожиданно его пальцы грубо впились в мягкие изгибы её бёдер, наверняка оставляя следы, и он установил карающий темп, трахая её и не сдерживаясь. Каждый толчок сотрясал её, и она двигалась в тандеме с ним, едва ли себя контролируя.

— Ебать, ты охренеть какая изумительная, — прорычал он. — Так славно принимаешь мой член. Невероятно.

А он всё никак не заткнётся! Только в этот момент каждый грёбаный слог, вылетающий из его грязного рта, поджигал её всё сильнее. Каждое слово заставляло её сжиматься на нём, а разум изо всех сил цеплялся за какое-то подобие реальности.

— Надеюсь, ты вспомнишь об этом завтра, — простонал он. — Надеюсь, ты будешь чувствовать меня ещё очень долго. Ебать всю мою жизнь, — он стиснул зубы. — Хочу, чтобы эта тесная маленькая киска ощущала меня на протяжении нескольких _дней_. 

Толчки становились небрежнее, его пальцы внезапно оказались на пульсирующем клиторе, и он яростно принялся его растирать. 

— Хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь, — настаивал он. — Кончай прямо на моём члене.

Её стон вышел громким и бесстыдным, едва она начала распадаться на части. Бёдра задрожали от усилия, с которым она пыталась устоять на ногах. В тот момент, когда она начала кончать, он схватил её за бедра, приподнял так, что подошвы оторвались от земли и вонзился в неё с такой яростью, что у Рей перехватило дыхание. Она почувствовала его так глубоко в себе, что ни на мгновение не засомневалась: она будет чувствовать его завтра, а может, и много позже.

А потом он и сам кончил, вломившись в неё в последний раз и крепко прижав её к себе. Изо рта у него вырвался поток бессвязного бормотания, и она почувствовала, как член яростно дёрнулся, наполняя презерватив. Она опёрлась о дверь руками, стараясь не упасть, а он прижался головой ей между лопаток.

Не было слышно ни единого звука, кроме их судорожных вздохов и биения её собственного сердца, которое колотилось так громко, что ей показалось, будто он тоже слышит. Через несколько мгновений он вышел из неё, прерывисто застонав и оставив её пустой и насытившейся.

Он позволил платью мягко опуститься ей на бёдра, и Рей услышала, как звякает пряжка ремня, когда он поправил на себе одежду. Это тихое звяканье металла о металл, казалось, вернуло её к реальности. Осознание того, что она сейчас сотворила, рухнуло на неё подобно ведру ледяной воды.

_Она только что трахнула незнакомца, даже имени его не зная._

Кем он её считает? Она позволила этому побеспокоить себя лишь мгновение, но почти сразу же Рей уверила себя: ей до лампочки, что он о ней думает. Он просто какой-то бармен, которого она больше никогда не увидит. Каждому нужна сумасшедшая история, верно? Такая вот случилась у неё. 

Она откашлялась и, медленно обернувшись, обнаружила его у себя за спиной. Положив руки на стену по обе стороны от её головы, он навис над ней. 

— Как тебя зовут? 

Она покачала головой. 

— Обойдёмся без имён. 

— Будешь притворяться, что не захочешь повторить? — с укором спросил он.

Она нахмурилась. 

— Уверенности-то сколько. 

— Я знаю, что чувствовал. Тебе это пиздец как понравилось, — заверил он её.

Она промолчала, отказываясь превращать это в нечто большее. Лучше оставить всё как есть. Лишь ничего не значащий момент. Ничего не значащий момент, который она не забудет до конца жизни.

— Спасибо за это, — спокойно произнесла она, не позволяя голосу себя выдать. — Мне пора вернуться к друзьям.

— Ты правда не хочешь назвать мне своё имя? — настаивал он. 

Она покачала головой, и он вздохнул, выпуская её из объятий. 

— Ужасно жаль, но раз ты так решила…

Она признательно кивнула. 

— Ну... увидимся.

Боже, неловко-то как! Никто никогда не говорит о неловкости, которая случается _после_. А с другой стороны, если бы говорили, она подозревала, что никто никогда не занимался бы этим. Едва она развернулась, собираясь уйти, он схватил её за руку, удерживая на месте.

— Хочу, чтобы ты знала, это было просто невероятно. И даже если ты не вспомнишь обо мне завтра... Я пиздец как уверен, что о тебе я не забуду, — пообещал он.

Она сглотнула, желая выбраться оттуда как можно скорее. Воздух словно загустел, и дышать стало невероятно трудно. Вырвавшись из его хватки, Рей выскочила за дверь и решительно зашагала обратно через весь бар. Она не замедлилась, пока не вернулась к их столику, желая выбраться из этого заведения как можно быстрее.

— Ну и где ты была? — прошипела Роуз. — Мы очень волновались!

Рей покачала головой. 

— В уборной. Меня тошнило.

— О нет, — встревожилась Роуз. — Давай, я поеду с тобой в отель. Мальчики всё равно хотят дождаться Бена.

Рей благодарно кивнула; ей просто нужно выбраться отсюда. Фазма решила отправиться с ними, оставив ребят ждать своего друга. Рей покидала бар в взволнованной спешке, без оглядки. Его слова заполнили все её мысли, не оставляя ни единого свободного уголочка. 

_И даже если ты не вспомнишь обо мне завтра... Я пиздец как уверен, что о тебе я не забуду._

Как будто существует вероятность, что забудет она. Как будто ей _удастся_ забыть. На обратном пути она молчала, все мысли были заняты единственным сожалением, которое она вынесла из всего пережитого.

Этот рот... Этот _грёбаный_ рот... И она ни разу не услышала, как он произносит её имя.


	2. Для танго нужны двое

— Уверена, что тебе лучше? — спросила Роуз.

 _Нет_. Рей мысленно заворчала. 

— Да, просто не выспалась. 

_Интересно, почему?_ Она беспокойно металась и ворочалась всю ночь с сильной пульсацией между ног и кучей свежих воспоминаний о невероятно больших руках и ещё большем... Ну, ещё кое-чём.

— Сегодня будет лучше, — заверила её Роуз. — Тебе понравится пляж!

Не желая спорить, Рей улыбнулась. Ради такого случая она даже потратилась на новый купальник, ярко-жёлтый, от которого её кожа, казалось, светилась. Теперь она принарядилась в свободное тёмно-синее платье, волосы собрала в небрежный пучок и обулась в белоснежные сандалии.

Рей и Роуз вышли из лифта и направились через вестибюль отеля к задней веранде, где их ждали к завтраку. Хакс написал Роуз, что они с парнями и Фазмой уже ждут их и заняли им места. 

Это Роуз придумала, чтобы ребята и девчата жили на разных этажах, посчитав, что недельная разлука с Хаксом сделает их брачную ночь особеннее. Прошлым вечером Рей слышала, как Хакс возмущался по этому поводу не меньше десяти раз, и она понимала, что он согласился с этим только ради спокойствия своей невесты. Фазма и Митака — единственные, кого оставили в покое, и лишь благодаря тому, что они состояли в браке.

— Когда приедет Пейдж? — поинтересовалась Рей.

— Не раньше четверга, — ответила Роуз. — В среду утром у неё запланирована операция, отложить которую не вышло, поэтому она планирует вылететь либо тем же вечером, либо рано утром.

— Доктор Пейдж Тико, — восхитилась Рей. — До сих пор не верится. 

Роуз фыркнула. 

— Знаю. Сложно представить, что девчонка, перепившая полузащитника, спасает жизни.

Они обе рассмеялись, с нежностью вспоминая ту ночь. Пейдж всего на пару лет старше их обоих, и они хвостом следовали за ней на протяжении своих школьных лет. Рей не видела её около года — Пейдж была занята интернатурой, и теперь Рей с нетерпением ждала возможности наверстать упущенное.

— Плюс, — радостно добавила Роуз, — ты так и не познакомилась с Беном. Думаю, вы поладите.

Рей застонала; воспоминания об одном татуированном бармене до сих пор витали в её мыслях, и в ближайшее время она не собиралась даже рассматривать возможность знакомства с кем либо ещё. 

— Только не говори, что ты собралась свести меня с кем-то.

— Да ладно тебе, Рей, — поддразнила Роуз, игриво толкая её локтем. — Поживи немного. Малюсенький отпуск — как раз то, что доктор прописал.

_Если бы ты только знала, что я уже воспользовалась рецептом.…_

— Не думаю, что смогу справиться с этим прямо сейчас, — сообщила ей Рей, лишь накануне вечером лично столкнувшаяся с доказательством правоты подруги. 

Роуз вздохнула. 

— Посмотрим. Ведь он просто мечта. 

— Смотри чтоб Хакс тебя не услышал, — рассмеялась Рей.

— О, не волнуйся, — заверила её Роуз. — Он совершенно не в моём вкусе. Слишком мрачный и задумчивый. Но, должна признать, на него приятно смотреть. И татуировки не так уж плохи.

Рей напряглась; простейшее слово вызвало в ней бурю воспоминаний. В сознании вспыхнули переплетённые узоры на руках, обнимавших её, пока он толкался в неё сзади — нет, достаточно с неё татуировок, большое спасибо.

— Благодарю, но я, пожалуй, воздержусь, — заверила её Рей.

— По крайней мере, будь повежливее, — настаивала Роуз. — В конце концов, нам целую неделю жить вместе. 

— Эй, я умею быть вежливой, — рассмеялась Рей.

Роуз бросила на неё скептический взгляд. 

— Как скажешь. 

Рей качала головой, когда они, минуя французские двери, вышли на веранду и заметили Хакса и По, небрежно устроившихся за одним краем столика у перил, и остальную часть их компании, сидящую на противоположной стороне. Направляясь к своим и болтая, девочки пересекли веранду.

Она не заметила тёмных волос, падающих ему на плечи. Не заметила натянутую на эти самые плечи чёрную рубашку, которую он надел вместе с ярко-синими плавками. Не заметила, как из-под рукавов выползают разноцветные чернильные разводы. Нет, ничего этого она не заметила. Лишь только когда он засмеялся, она остановилась; и звук этот соединился с десятками других, связывающих души, звуков, которые, покинув этот грёбаный рот, продолжали преследовать ее во сне.

Быть того не может. 

Этого попросту не может быть. 

Она слышала, как кто-то называл его _Соло_.

Хотя, Господи, ну разумеется его звали не так. И как только она могла подумать, что это настоящее имя? Неужели она действительно настолько глупа? О Боже, ну не могло ведь ей не повезти настолько! 

Вот только он обернулся, и даже за стёклами зеркальных очков она узнала бы это лицо даже в самом непроглядном мраке. Вспомнила бы, как уголки его губ изогнутся в ухмылке, которая снова и снова возникала в её беспокойных снах. Обратится ли он к ней? Закатит сцену? Опозорит её перед всеми?

Она осознала, что до сих пор находится на веранде, и когда он встал, чтобы поприветствовать её, она взглядом успела просверлить дыру в его лице. Слова Роуз, представившую их друг другу, едва ли долетели до создания Рей, тонущей в волнах шока, которые накрыли её с головой. 

Он широко улыбнулся, протягивая ей ладонь, на которую Рей смотрела лишь несколько секунд, прежде чем позволила взгляду скользнуть вверх по чернильным узорам, украшающим его запястья и убегающим под закатанные рукава рубашки.

— Привет, — тепло поздоровался он. — Меня зовут Бен. Бен Соло.

Ну конечно, ёб вашу мать.

***

Она была вся как на иголках. Во время завтрака он почти на неё не смотрел, лишь несколько раз встречался с её метающим гром и молнии взглядом. Судя же по его взгляду, он видел её насквозь. Словно ему было известно, какой пыткой стала для неё их встреча.

Тем не менее, к его чести, он ни разу об этом не упомянул. Ни разу даже не намекнул на это. Узнав её имя, которое было произнесено достаточно тихо, он снова занял своё место и вернулся к непринужденной болтовне за завтраком. Рей не могла сказать, бесило её это или нет. Неужели он настолько равнодушен? Неужели он вернулся домой и сразу забыл о том, что произошло между ними?

И тут она подумала, что его непринуждённое поведение и спокойное признание того, что она — потерянная участница их тусовки, подобно пощёчине. 

Знал ли он наверняка, кем она была? Рей вспомнила прошлый вечер. Он, должно быть, подходил к ребятам чуть раньше. Он точно знал, где они сидят. Возможно ли вообще, что он не заметил её вместе с их друзьями? Эта мысль мучила, горела у неё внутри, мешаясь со стыдом и негодованием, от которых она не могла избавиться.

Беспрестанно постукивая ногой, она нервно покусывала ноготь на большом пальце. Ответ ей был просто необходим. Нужно лишь только остаться с ним наедине.

Остаться с ним наедине оказалось гораздо труднее, чем она думала. После завтрака парни не отходили друг от друга, решив отправиться на пляж. По и Финн принесли холодильник с различными напитками, и Бен помогал По тащить его по песку, пока тот шутил над бледностью Хакса.

Хаксу это не слишком-то нравилось, но ситуация только ухудшилась, когда Роуз потребовала, чтобы он разрешил ей намазать себя солнцезащитным кремом. А ещё она заставила его надеть ужасную широкополую шляпу, которая контрастировала с его ярко-рыжими волосами.

И всё же Рей не сводила взгляда с Бена. Неужели он действительно не спланировал то, что произошло? Ведь для неё это было подобно электричеству, искрящемуся между ними, оставившему её чересчур бдительной и взвинченной. Она села под зонтиком, только что установленным Финном, подтянула колени и обняла их, наблюдая, как остальные принялись раздеваться до плавок и купальников, желая поскорее насладиться водичкой.

Большущая ошибка.

Она смотрела, как Бен Соло медленно расстёгивает пуговицы на рубашке, лениво болтая с По и дюйм за дюймом демонстрируя свою бледную кожу. Она почти язык проглотила, когда он скинул рубашку с плеч, отчего каждая мышца живота напряглась и сжалась, притягивая её взгляд. Вскоре Рей заметила, что татуировки тянутся вверх, расцветая на лопатках и даже простираясь вниз по спине. Она нахмурилась, не разглядев в этом особой привлекательности. Татуировки ей никогда по-настоящему не нравились.

И всё же... Разукрашенные мышцы _его_ рук... Она не могла отрицать, что это отвлекает. К ней подбежала Роуз, очаровательная в ярко-красном бикини, подчёркивающем тон её кожи. 

— А ты разве не идёшь? Мы хотим поплавать.

— Идите, — пробормотала Рей. — Мне всё ещё не слишком хорошо. 

Роуз нахмурилась. 

— Подруга, надеюсь, что скоро всё пройдёт, иначе у тебя будет ужасная неделька. 

Рей с трудом сдержалась и не фыркнула. _Если бы ты только знала..._

— Ага, — вместо этого ответила она. — Я тоже.

Роуз побежала догонять остальных, а Рей уперлась лбом в колени. Её переполняли противоречивые эмоции, смущение боролось с любопытством, которое грозило перерасти в гнев, и всё же она не переставала задаваться вопросом, знал ли Бен всё это время?

Она почувствовала его прежде, чем увидела; он улёгся рядом с ней на покрывало и как бы невзначай устроился поудобнее. Едва она взглянула на него, её глаза слегка расширились, ведь он с любопытством таращился на неё в ответ. Ей было не под силу разглядеть его глаза за зеркальными стёклами очков, но губы его вытянулись в прямую линию.

— Ну, — заговорил он наконец. — Рей, значит? 

— Я уже было решила, что ты обо мне забыл, — проворчала она.

На что он усмехнулся. 

— Ни на секундочку, солнышко.

Она почувствовала, что её щеки вот-вот вспыхнут, и отвернулась прежде чем он успел бы это заметить. 

— Почему ты ничего не сказал?

— Я предположил, что тебя это ужасно смутит и что ты бы хотела сохранить всё в секрете. Я ошибся? — поинтересовался он. 

Она покачала головой. 

— Нет, я ценю это. Спасибо.

Наблюдая за друзьями, резвящимися в волнах прибоя, она лениво кусала губы, обдумывая вопрос, который ей хотелось задать больше всего на свете. Наконец, сделав глубокий вдох, она повернулась лицом к Бену. 

— Так ты знал?

Она заметила, как он приподнял брови.

— О чём?

Рей нахмурилась. 

— Не прикидывайся дурачком, ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чём я говорю. Ты знал, кто я такая?

На нескольких мгновений он притих, словно изучая её. Когда же он заговорил, голос его был ровным и низким. 

— Я не знал твоего имени.

Она нахмурилась, слегка повысив голос. 

— Но ты _знал_ , что я из твоего круга друзей? 

Он медленно кивнул. 

— Было у меня такое предчувствие.

Она раздражённо выдохнула. 

— Так что, для тебя это какая-то идиотская игра?

Он уставился прямо перед собой. 

— Я не играю в игры, Рей.

Чувствуя себя жертвой какой-то ужасной шутки, она закипела. С самого начала он _знал_ , кем она была. Знал, что они ещё встретятся. И теперь, благодаря этому, она вынуждена целую неделю провести в его компании, переполненная стыдом из-за собственного поступка. 

— Поверить не могу, что ты это сделал, — прошипела она.

В ответ он рассмеялся. 

— Для танго нужны двое.

— Да я бы никогда... Если бы я знала, что ты... _Никогда_! — взвизгнула она.

Он одарил её порочной улыбочкой. 

— О, ошибаешься. Ты нуждалась в этом, — ухмыльнулся он, с любопытством уставившись на материал её тёмно-синего платья. — Ты собираешься снять его?

Она прищурилась. 

— А тебе-то что?

Он пожал плечами. 

— Хотелось бы увидеть всё, что пропустил вчера вечером.

— Ты постоянно ведёшь себя как мудак? — застонала она.

Его губы изогнулись в дразнящей усмешке. 

— Прошлой ночью ты вроде бы не слишком возражала.

Она нахмурилась, не доставляя ему радости ответом. Потом он принялся напевать что-то себе под нос, не желая, видимо, чтобы тишина затянулась. 

— Ну ответь, мне любопытно... Ты чувствуешь?.. — рассеянно поинтересовался он.

— Что чувствую? — фыркнула она.

Он наклонился к ней, и голос его прозвучал так низко, что она едва не задрожала. 

— Чувствуешь меня сегодня?

Зарычав, Рей отодвинулась от него, собираясь встать. 

— Едва ли, — солгала она, прекрасно понимая, что чувствует его на каждом шагу, прямо как он и обещал.

Он поднялся вслед за ней, вторгаясь в её личное пространство, и склонился таким образом, что его лицо оказалось на одном уровне с её. 

— Ложь тебе не к лицу, солнышко. Но если хочешь узнать секрет... — пробормотал он, лениво скользнув взглядом по прозрачному материалу её платья, прежде чем заглянуть ей в глаза. — Я тебя до сих пор чувствую.

Рей сглотнула, не в силах ответить из-за разлившегося в груди жара. Прикусив губу, она возмущённо нахмурилась и отвернулась от него. А когда услышала доносящийся из-за спины лёгкий смех, то поняла, что у неё проблемы. 

Бен Соло опасен... И, кажется, с ней ещё не закончил. Да какая разница! Она-то с ним точно завязала. Или, по крайней мере... так она себе говорила.

***

Она изо всех сил старалась избегать его в течение всего оставшегося времени на пляже. И контактировала с ним напрямую лишь когда друзья вовлекли её в пляжный волейбол. Ей пришлось признать, что она почувствовала сильнейший прилив удовольствия, когда стянула с себя платье, а слегка ошеломлённый увиденным Бен получил в лицо мячом. Она обрадовалась, что сумела поразить его так же, как и он её.

Но не то чтобы она была _так уж_ поражена им. Конечно, он чертовски красив, и руки его будто созданы для объятий, а грудь у него такая широкая, что на ней можно устроить пикник, но не слишком уж Рей этим поражена. Она знала, что если продолжит твердить себе это, то рано или поздно ей придётся себе поверить.

Способная ради своих друзей оставить это фиаско позади, по большей части она действительно хорошо проводила время, и каким-то образом у неё получалось не оставаться наедине с своим недолюбовником. Только много позже, когда солнце уже зашло и По слишком долго пытался разжечь костёр на песке (Финну пришлось вмешаться, чтобы всё получилось), ей, наконец, пришлось снова с ним пообщаться.

Он воспользовался тем, что она сидела в одиночестве по другую сторону костра, сквозь огонь неслышно наблюдая за счастливыми парочками и втайне испытывая лёгкую зависть к их тихому счастью. Он сел рядышком с ней и некоторое время молчал, наслаждаясь уютной тишиной. 

— Так ты бармен или военный? — наконец спросила она.

— С восемнадцати лет я служил в морской пехоте, — вздохнул он. — А мой дядя, уйдя в отставку, купил бар, поэтому я помогаю, когда могу.

— Хм, — задумчиво ответила Рей. — Понятно.

Она рассматривала руку, на которую он опирался, и вглядывалась в цветные и серые разводы, покрывающие его кожу. С любопытством она указала на крупную розу, которая привлекла её внимание.

— Вот эта кажется симпатичной.

Он мягко улыбнулся. 

— Это в память о маме. 

Она удивлённо выгнула бровь. 

— Серьёзно?

Он кивнул. 

— Отец всегда называл её своей Дикой Розой. Говорил, что можно бросить её в самые тернистые заросли, и она всё равно выйдет оттуда красивой и сильной. Моя мама настоящий вулкан.

Рей одобрительно кивнула, не ожидая, что такой здоровяк, как Бен, открыто признается, что у него на коже выбито напоминание о матери. Ей не понравилось, как эта информация её обрадовала.

Между ними снова воцарилось молчание, и Рей уже было решила, что, возможно, ему больше нечего сказать. И едва услышала, когда он, наконец, заговорил снова. Мягкость его голоса говорила, что он некоторое время обдумывал эти слова.

— Прости меня, — сказал он. — Мне следовало быть более искренним.

Поразмыслив над этим, она, наконец, выдохнула и покачала головой. 

— Не уверена, что от этого хоть что-то зависело. Очевидно, я сама с радостью кинулась в омут с головой. 

Он мягко улыбнулся, медленно кивнув в знак согласия. Он хотел было что-то сказать, но она поторопилась продолжить прежде чем он успел это сделать. 

— Но, — надавила она. — Это неважно. Такого больше не повторится. 

Он изогнул бровь. 

— Почему нет?

Она нахмурилась. 

— По миллиону причин. Выбирай сам. Ты живёшь здесь, я живу в Сан-Франциско. Ты шафер на свадьбе моей лучшей подруги, и мы никак не можем закрутить роман, тем самым не создавая им проблем, ведь у этого не может быть счастливого конца. К тому же, ты не совсем в моём вкусе.

Он усмехнулся. 

— А прошлой ночью мне казалось, что я как раз в твоём вкусе.

— Как раз потому, что ты был ну очень далёк от моего типажа, ты показался довольно привлекательным для моего первого подобного свидания, — пояснила она.

— Блин, — проворчал он. — Спасибочки.

— Слушай, я ж не со зла, — заверила она его. — Очевидно, ты до смешного хорош собой, и более чем пригоден для... всего остального... Но я знаю таких как ты. 

Он ухмыльнулся. 

— Правда, что ли?

Она уверенно кивнула. 

— Ты из тех парней, которые цепляют девчонок для быстрого траха в кладовке, из тех, у кого презерватив всегда под рукой... 

— Эй, покажи мне хоть одного парня, у которого нет резинки в бумажнике, — перебил он.

Она подняла руку. 

— Как бы там ни было, у меня и без того в жизни сложностей хватает.

— Иногда сложности могут быть забавными, — возразил он.

Она нахмурилась. 

— Да какое тебе вообще дело? Уверена, что без труда подцепишь себе подстилку когда и где захочешь.

— Можешь и дальше притворяться, что не почувствовала между нами связи, но я не стану этого делать. Не уверен, что готов просто забыть обо всём, — честно ответил он. 

Не ожидая такой откровенности, Рей втянула в себя воздух. Она была вынуждена отвести взгляд, испугавшись, что глаза её выдадут. 

— Это не очень хорошая идея, Бен.

— Порой из худших идей выходят самые лучшие истории, Рей, — тихо возразил он.

Она слегка приоткрыла губы, пытаясь найти ответ, но её спасло благословенное вмешательство их друзей.

— И о чём это мы тут шепчемся? — поддразнил её По, подойдя ближе и плюхнувшись рядом с ними.

Выражение лица Бена быстро сменилось на скучающее, и По ухмыльнулся. 

— Да просто рассказывал Рей о том, как ты чуть не утонул во время базовой подготовки.

По фыркнул. 

— Ну, если бы чья-то огромная задница не опрокинула тот чёртов плот... 

Бен громко рассмеялся, и быстрый переход от серьёзности, которая витала над ним чуть раньше, к этому юморку лишь укрепил подозрения Рей, что он — именно тот, кем она его посчитала. Вероятно, у него куча женщин, которые бегают за ним хвостиком, и через несколько дней он совсем о ней забудет. 

Она встала с песка, обменялась с Беном последним коротким взглядом, прежде чем отвернуться от его обжигающего внимания и присоединиться к остальным друзьям по другую сторону костра. 

Бен Соло не из тех мужчин, с которыми можно играть, она без конца старалась себе об этом напомнить. Он словно пламя. Очень похожее на то, что потрескивало между ними, как буквально, так и фигурально витая в воздухе вокруг них, стоило им подойти слишком близко друг к другу. Чистое, пылающее пламя... А она не хотела обжечься.


	3. Расслабь хватку, солнышко

— И у кого же возникла такая гениальная идея: в отпуске спортом заниматься? — проворчал По.

— Должно быть, у невесты, — съязвил Бен в ответ.

Ссутулившись, По застонал, в то время как Финн закатил глаза.

— Во-первых, — упрекнул Финн, — это поход. Люди постоянно занимаются этим во время отдыха. Во-вторых, небольшая тренировка ещё никого не убила. А судя по тому, как ты питаешься, тебе следует чаще этим заниматься.

По недоверчиво взглянул на мужа.

— Ты только что назвал меня жирным?

Финн фыркнул.

— Едва ли, королева драмы.

— Да чтоб ты знал, у меня шесть кубиков. Ты же сам видел. Чёрт возьми, да ты же…

— Умоляю тебя, не заканчивай эту фразу, — поморщился Бен.

А потом к ним присоединился Хакс, одетый в походные ботинки, шорты цвета хаки, накрахмаленную белую футболку и коричневую панамку, которая защищала от солнца бледную кожу его лица. Он выглядел так, словно только что сошёл со страниц журнала о путешествиях. Забавляясь, Бен с ухмылкой оглядел его наряд.

— Роуз собрала весь твой гардероб на неделю? — поддразнил он.

Хакс нахмурился.

— Она же хочет как лучше. Насколько глупо я выгляжу?

— О, нет, ты выглядишь прекрасно, — заверил его Бен. — Как бледный, занудный младший братец Беара Гриллса*.

— Ой, закройся нахер, — засмеялся Хакс. — Девчонки ещё не спустились? И где шляются Доф и Фаз?

— От Рей я с утра ничего не слышал, — заметил По. — Но Доф написал, что они уже спускаются.

Бен постарался не дёрнуться при упоминании её имени, но взгляд его уже метнулся в сторону лифтов в надежде, что она вот-вот появится. Он не совсем понимал, что в Рей Джонсон особенного, но забыть её не мог. Не помогало и то, что она отбивалась от него на каждом шагу, лишь сильнее распаляя желание её завоевать.

Бен знал, что подло было не представиться ей сразу, но он мигом раскусил её. Она бы отыскала кучу всевозможных причин, лишь бы _не желать его_ и отказать себе в том, чего ей так явно хотелось. Чёрт, да она уже успела подтвердить его догадки.

Просто никогда в жизни он не реагировал на женщину подобным образом. Когда он увидел её впервые, взъерошенную и очаровательно нахмурившуюся, то словно кто-то выключателем щёлкнул. Она осветила его, словно пустую комнату, и пока ещё он не готов вернуться во тьму.

Движение у дверей лифта привлекло его внимание, и Бен увидел, как она, с Роуз на хвосте, вышла из кабинки. А то, что она — самое соблазнительное создание из всех, кого он когда-либо встречал, делу _совсем_ не помогало. Длинные ноги, загорелая кожа и этот _чёртов ротик_. Розовый и мягкий, и всегда готовый ему съязвить. Он втайне обожал, когда она показывала свои зубки; она была похожа на адскую кошку, которую он страстно желал приручить.

Она заметила его, когда они с Роуз пересекали вестибюль, и улыбка, которую она обратила к подруге, резко сменилась хмурым взглядом, из-за чего его собственные губы растянулись в ухмылке. Пиздец какая _злючка_. Он окинул взглядом её наряд — ярко-красную майку с логотипом какой-то группы про пилотов — что бы это ни значило, и узкие джинсовые шорты, увидев которые, он едва подавил стон. Её ноги оказались выставлены на всеобщее обозрение, и при взгляде на них ему захотелось приникнуть ртом прямо между ними. Нужно срочно взять эти мысли под контроль.

Она попыталась обойти его кругом, стараясь пройти мимо и не столкнуться с ним, но он ей этого не позволил. Встал у неё на пути, вынуждая остановиться, и Рей нахмурилась в ответ на эту наглость.

— Доброе утро, — улыбаясь ей сверху вниз, поздоровался Бен.

Обнажив зубки, она прикусила нежно-розовую губу, о которой он думал почти тридцать шесть часов (но кто считает?).

— Доброе, — неохотно ответила Рей.

— Тебе хорошо спалось? — мягко спросил он, не позволяя её сварливому поведению себя отпугнуть.

— Конечно, — пожала она плечами. — Думаю, да.

— Тебе не было одиноко? — поддразнил он. — Потому что, если захочешь, я с радостью предложу тебе свою компанию.

Вот и она. Эта крошечная морщинка между её бровями, которой он никак не мог насытиться. Злясь, она морщилась, и он никак не мог понять, почему это так сильно заводит. Она, наверное, решила, что он перестанет за ней бегать и переключится на кого-то другого. Он и сам понимал, какую ауру излучает, но она явно знала его недостаточно хорошо. Он умел быть терпеливым, когда конечный результат того стоил, и он не понаслышке знал, _насколько_ она стоила всех ожиданий.

— Я прекрасно справилась и без тебя, спасибо, — усмехнулась она, пытаясь пройти мимо него.

Он схватил её за руку, притянул ближе к себе и наклонился к её уху.

— А я нет, — признался он. — На самом деле, единственное, что стало моим спасением — это собственная рука и воспоминание о тебе на моём члене, но это оказалось далеко не так приятно, как быть с тобой по-настоящему.

Она втянула воздух, и Бен увидел, как румянец пополз вверх по её шее. Он знал, что ведёт себя как мудак, дразня её, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Наблюдать за смущением на её лице — как будто принять дозу наркотика. Она пиздец какая _милая_.

Выдернув руку из его хватки, она бросила на него свирепый взгляд и огляделась в надежде, что его слов никто не услышал. Бен знал, что так оно и было, и никогда бы не скомпрометировал её подобным образом. Он мерзавец, но не настолько же.

— Ты монстр, — обвиняюще бросила она.

Он хохотнул. Кто вообще так говорит? Но не то чтобы он спорил.

— Да, наверное, так и есть.

Она тяжело вздохнула, сама не своя.

— Ты всегда такой _мерзкий_?

Он ухмыльнулся.

— Расслабь хватку, солнышко. Ты сжимаешь руку так крепко, что могут остаться синяки.

_Ах, очередная морщинка на лбу_. Бля, ну почему он так сильно от этого кайфует? Покачав головой, Рей отвернулась от него и поспешила за Роуз. Снова взглянув на её попку, почти греховным образом сидящую в этих обтягивающих шортах, Бен усмехнулся про себя. Возможно, этот поход будет не так уж плох.

***

— Вашу ж мать, это пытке подобно, — проворчала Фазма, и даже когда она жаловалась, присев на огромный камень, чтобы перевести дыхание, её переливчатый акцент звучал приятно.

— Ай, не говори, сестрёнка, — присев рядом с ней, согласился По.

Посмотрев на своего мужа, Финн покачал головой и обернулся к Дофельду, красноречиво переглянувшись с ним. Ну и ворчливые же у них супруги!

Потирая лодыжку, Фазма взглянула на мужа, надув губы.

— Понесёшь меня дальше?

— Малышка, ты же на пять дюймов выше меня, — мягко напомнил ей он.

Она выругалась себе под нос.

— Мать твою.

Поймав взгляд Финна, Бен молча попросил попить — вода была убрана в огромный рюкзак, который тот тащил на себе по склону холма. Финн бросил Бену бутылку, и тот жадно отпил, а затем брызнул немного себе на шею, чтобы охладиться. Поймав Рей за подглядыванием, он подмигнул ей, из-за чего она сильно покраснела и отвернулась.

Он пытался заговорить с ней на протяжении всего пути, но это оказалось неизменно трудно: она всегда увиливала или заговаривала с кем-то другим, стараясь отделаться от него. Никогда в жизни Бен не старался поговорить с девушкой так сильно. Чёрт, да он никогда этого _не хотел_.

— Где-то недалеко должен быть водопад… — пробормотала Роуз, изучая путеводитель. Подняв голову, она осмотрелась и сосредоточенно нахмурилась, прежде чем кивнуть самой себе и решительно указать на север. — Думаю, нам туда.

Наморщившись, Хакс оглядел свои предплечья.

— Кажется, я уже сгорел.

Роуз выглядела самодовольной.

— Держу пари, в следующий раз ты послушаешься, когда я скажу тебе нанести побольше солнцезащитного крема, а?

— Да, дорогая, — вздохнул он.

Они двинулись в указанном Роуз направлении, пробираясь через подлесок в поисках ориентира, который Роуз искала всё утро. Бен уже начал подозревать, что этого места не существует, но быстро понял, что нельзя спорить с невестой.

Прошло ещё полчаса, прежде чем послышался шум воды, и Роуз едва не захлопала в ладоши от восторга, бросившись к водопаду. Ребята последовали за ней, и вот в поле зрения появился бурлящий поток, впадающий в широкую заводь с чистой водой. Не теряя времени, девушки сбросили обувь и подошли к кромке воды, а парни расположились на берегу отдохнуть.

Бен наблюдал, как Роуз обливает Рей, а та восторженно визжит и брызгает водой в ответ. Он не был уверен, но подозревал, что в тот момент она была по-настоящему беззаботной впервые с тех пор, как он с ней познакомился. Он задался вопросом, что именно нужно сделать _ему_ , чтобы заставить её улыбаться вот так же. Наверное, перестать относиться к ней по-скотски… но это казалось не слишком весёлым занятием. Ему следует найти золотую середину.

Он настолько завис, разглядывая Рей, что не заметил, как рядом плюхнулся По и толкнул его в бок.

— Вид что надо, а?

Резко отвернувшись, Бен попытался изобразить невинность.

— Да, здесь довольно красиво.

— Угу, — прищурившись, ответил По. — Будешь притворяться, что не ты весь день пялился на Рей?

Пожав плечом, Бен задумчиво вздохнул.

— Не, пожалуй, не буду.

— Тебе следует просто с ней поговорить, — предложил По.

Бен чуть не рассмеялся.

— Поверь мне, я уже пытался.

— Со всей своей обычной очаровательностью? — закатив глаза, уточнил По.

Вот тогда Бен рассмеялся.

— К чему ты клонишь?

— Что ты скотина, — тут же ответил По.

Бен фыркнул.

— Резонно. Она — крепкий орешек.

— Ей нелегко пришлось, — вздохнул По. — Особенно в последнее время. Ей просто… всегда приходится стоять за себя. Из-за этого она постоянно настороже.

— О чём ты? — с нажимом спросил Бен.

По поджал губы.

— Не думаю, что мне следует болтать об этом. Я просто говорю… она стоит того, чтобы узнать её поближе.

Бен кивнул, уже подозревая об этом и к этому стремясь.

— Я само терпение.

По хлопнул его по плечу.

— Знаю. Просто старайся быть не таким уж козлом, которого мы все знаем и любим.

Бен громко рассмеялся.

— Вас понял.

Продолжая смеяться, он оглянулся на Рей. То, что случилось дальше, происходило словно в замедленной съёмке и он оказался не в силах это предотвратить. Бен смотрел, как она поскользнулась на — как он предположил — скользком участке скалы, потеряла опору и неловко упала; её лицо исказилось от боли.

Он подскочил на ноги и оказался в воде прежде, чем успел моргнуть. Вытаскивая Рей из воды, он прижал её к своей груди, пока она продолжала шипеть от боли. Бен вынес её из заводи и усадил на ближайший камень. Даже скорчившись от боли, она глазела на него в замешательстве; то, как он бросился к ней, сломя голову, казалось, потрясло её. Ему пришлось признать, что это потрясло и его самого. В тот момент он действовал на чистом инстинкте, кинувшись к ней на помощь без каких-либо раздумий.

Она выжидающе смотрела на него, и он слегка покачал головой.

— Извини, военная подготовка. Человек ранен и всё такое.

Она медленно кивнула и поморщилась, когда его пальцы коснулись её лодыжки. Бен осторожно осматривал ногу, пока остальные в тревоге столпились вокруг.

— Ничего ведь не сломано, правда? — с волнением спросила Роуз.

— Детка, оставь его в покое, — убеждал её Хакс. — У Бена есть медицинская подготовка. Пусть посмотрит как следует.

Рей закусила губу, весь её дискомфорт отразился на лице, когда Бен попытался оценить ущерб. Наконец, выдохнув, он покачал головой.

— Не думаю, что есть перелом… просто растяжение. Но, возможно, придётся показаться доктору. И ходить будет пиздец как больно.

По вздохнул с облегчением.

— Слава тебе, Господи, можно вернуться в отель.

Рей тяжко вздохнула, пытаясь смягчить выражение лица.

— Со мной всё будет хорошо. Вы же хотели посмотреть на скалы. А я не хочу портить вам поход.

— Конечно, ты никуда не пойдёшь с этой лодыжкой, — проворчала Роуз. — Ни один великолепный вид не стоит твоих страданий.

— Я провожу её обратно, — вдруг сказал Бен. — Могу понести её на спине.

Её рот слегка приоткрылся, а глаза расширились от его внезапного порыва.

— Нет, — слабо запротестовала Рей. — Всё нормально. Я могу идти.

Она попыталась встать, но тут же поморщилась и села обратно, удерживая ногу на весу.

Бен ухмыльнулся.

— Да, ты выглядишь так, будто тебе совсем не нужно домой.

Рей нахмурилась, и Бену пришлось подавить смех, прекрасно понимая, что иначе она станет отказываться от его помощи с двойным усилием.

— А в чём проблема-то? Я ж просто донесу тебя на спине.

Она прикусила губу, зная, что если начнёт ругаться с Беном, ей придётся признаться, почему она не хочет находиться с ним рядом. Он наблюдал, каких усилий стоило ей это решение, когда, наконец, она медленно кивнула в знак согласия.

— Ладно.

Улыбаясь ей в ответ, Бен постарался не выглядеть слишком уж самодовольно. Он обернулся, чтобы она смогла забраться к нему на спину и обнять его за шею. Взяв её под бёдра, он позволил ей обхватить ногами свою талию, после чего поднялся сам. Ухмылку, которую послал ему По, Бен проигнорировал, но сообщил остальным, что отнесёт Рей в её комнату и встретится с ними попозже.

А потом они двинулись обратно тем же путём, каким пришли, только теперь у него за спиной находилась угрюмая Рей. Какое-то время она молчала, и Бен подавил желание погладить большими пальцами мягкую кожу её бёдер, которые находились в его руках. Почувствовав, как она прижалась к его спине, он быстро сообразил, что под майкой у неё, должно быть, лишь тонюсенький спортивный лифчик, потому что он ощутил каждый изгиб её груди… Стон он сдержал с трудом.

Желание прокомментировать это было попросту непреодолимым, и он так сильно прикусил губу, что почувствовал вкус крови. Он будет вести себя хорошо. Он _умеет_ быть хорошим.

— Спасибо, — в конце концов пробормотала Рей.

_Пиздец_. Она поёрзала, и Бен был почти уверен, что почувствовал через футболку её соски. Оставь. Комментарии. При. Себе.

— Ничего страшного, — вместо этого ответил он. — Как твоя лодыжка?

— Побаливает, — призналась она.

Он кивнул.

— Да, в отеле достанем тебе немного льда. Если подержишь его на ноге до вечера, ходить завтра будет легче.

— Ну… медицинская подготовка? — спросила она.

Он пожал плечами.

— Немного. Нас по чуть-чуть обучали всему.

На какое-то время между ними снова воцарилось молчание, и прошло несколько минут, прежде чем она провела пальцем по его плечу прямо под рукавом футболки.

— Это что, орёл?

Он взглянул на указанное место, разглядывая татуировку.

— Вообще-то сокол.

— И что он значит? — спросила она.

Бен усмехнулся.

— Думал, татуировки тебе не нравятся.

— А я не говорила, что нравятся, — хмыкнула Рей. — Мне просто любопытно.

Он улыбнулся ещё шире; её возмущённый тон почему-то показался ему милым.

— Большую часть моей жизни мой отец был пилотом ВВС. Его истребитель назывался «Сокол». Он… Он умер несколько лет назад. Вот тогда я и сделал тату.

Услышав неизбежный вздох сочувствия, он подавил желание пошутить, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

— Сочувствую, — тихо сказала она.

Он пожал плечами.

— Такова жизнь.

— Знаешь, я… Своих родителей я не знала, — призналась Рей.

Бен молчал, боясь сказать хоть слово, страшась разрушить момент.

— Они оставили меня, когда я была совсем маленькой, — пробормотала она.

— Скоты ебучие, — сквозь зубы процедил он. — Мне очень жаль, Рей.

— Ничего страшного, — легкомысленно ответила она. — Это неважно.

Он стиснул зубы, почувствовав в груди странный трепет, когда подумал о ней, слишком маленькой и совсем одинокой. Иногда мир — паршивое место.

Остаток пути прошёл относительно спокойно. Бен ломал голову, что бы такое сказать, чтобы она снова ему открылась, и ничего не мог придумать. Теперь он ступал по неизведанной территории, ведь никогда прежде он не желал узнать кого-то так, как хотел узнать Рей. Из-за этого он нервничал. Из-за этого он постоянно нёс глупости.

Не успел он опомниться, как они уже стояли перед дверью её номера. Достав из кармана ключ, Рей протянула его Бену, и он вошёл внутрь. Подойдя к кровати, он усадил её на одеяло. И лишь тогда понял, что они остались наедине. Судя по тому, как она смотрела на него, Рей, казалось, тоже это осознала.

Откашлявшись, он кивнул на её лодыжку.

— Давай я принесу тебе льда.

Она указала на мини-холодильник в углу.

— Там есть немного.

Он действовал быстро; нашёл в ванной сухую тряпку и пустой пакет, который наполнил льдом из морозилки. Обернув мешочек со льдом тряпкой, он опустился перед Рей на колени, чтобы осмотреть лодыжку. На коже налился синяк, и Бен повернул ногу так и эдак, чтобы убедиться, что Рей всё ещё может ею двигать. Она шипела от боли, но в остальном выглядела вполне нормально.

— Да, — подтвердил он. — Думаю, просто вывих.

Он обхватил ногу ладонью и прижал лёд к самой тёмной части кожи, где, казалось, пришёлся удар о скалу. Сначала Рей поморщилась, внезапный холод потряс её, но вскоре с её губ сорвался вздох облегчения.

— Так приятно, — призналась она.

Он кивнул.

— Хорошо.

Позволив ладони скользнуть вверх по обратной стороне икры, он притянул ногу поближе и услышал, как у Рей перехватило дыхание. Он взглянул в её потемневшие глаза и понял, что она более взволнована, чем пытается показать. С вызовом встретив её взгляд, он медленно провёл большим пальцем по её коже, наблюдая, как она закусила губу.

— Знаешь, — прошептал Бен. — Я много думал о том, что бы сделал с тобой. Если бы мы снова остались наедине.

Затаив дыхание, он наблюдал, как она на него смотрит; её грудь поднималась и опускалась чуть быстрее, чем раньше. Он гадал, примет ли она его вызов или вместо этого велит ему уйти.

— Что бы ты сделал? — прошептала Рей, и от её откровенного возбуждения пульс его участился.

Одобрительно хмыкнув, он опустил взгляд к её ноге и позволил своей ладони скользнуть вверх к каёмке шорт вдоль внутренней стороны её бедра.

— Я бы не торопился. Никакой быстрой ебли в темноте. Я бы снял эти чёртовы шорты, на которые пялился весь день, и развернул тебя, как рождественский подарок. А потом уложил бы тебя на эту самую кровать.

Взглянув ей в лицо, Бен заметил, как тяжело она сглотнула. Её голос, казалось, упал на октаву, когда она ответила, хрипло и прерывисто, возбуждая его ещё больше.

— Что ещё?

Уронив пакет со льдом, он сжал её бедро и слегка развёл ей ноги, и Рей судорожно вздохнула, когда он провёл пальцем по джинсовому шву между её бёдер. Заглянув ей в глаза, он увидел, как расширились её зрачки.

— Сначала ты бы кончила от моего языка. Я бы трахал тебя ртом, пока ты не взмолилась бы о пощаде.

Слегка задрожав, она втянула воздух, и Бен наклонился к ней, опираясь на руки по обе стороны от её тела. Рей откинулась на локти, облизала губы, и Бен уставился на оставленный её язычком влажный след.

— А потом? — прошептала она.

— Когда ты оказалась бы в полном отчаянии… когда умирала бы от желания… тогда я бы тебя трахнул. Господи, Рей. Я бы втрахивал тебя в эту кровать, пока ты, блять, сознание не потеряла бы, — теперь он и сам тяжело дышал. Он едва касался её, и всё же был мучительно возбуждён, словно уже находился в ней. — Я больше ни о чём другом думать не могу. Не могу выбросить тебя из головы. Продолжаю убеждать себя, что выдумал всё это… _ничто_ не может быть настолько охуенным, как ощущение тебя на моём члене. Словно ты для меня _создана_.

Они находились так близко друг к другу — _так близко_ , что он мог наклониться и поцеловать её, и Бен знал, что в этот момент она его не отвергнет. Вот только… если он это сделает… они окажутся там же, где начали, и завтра она снова к нему остынет. Поэтому он принял решение.

Уже ненавидя себя за это, он в последний раз взглянул на её губы и отстранился. Наклонившись, он подхватил пакет со льдом, а потом, одарив усмешкой, сунул его в её слегка дрожащую ладонь.

— Жаль, но ты сама сказала, что такого больше не повторится.

Её рот приоткрылся, а с губ сорвалось рычание.

— Ты… _Агрх_!

Он ухмыльнулся.

— Если только ты не передумала.

Прикусив губу, она нахмурилась и медленно покачала головой.

— Какая жалость, — вздохнул он. — Вот что я тебе скажу. Когда передумаешь, сама найдёшь меня.

— Ты хотел сказать: _если_ я передумаю, — проворчала она.

Бросив на неё последний обжигающий взгляд, он ухмыльнулся.

— Нет, Рей, — подмигнул Бен. — Я сказал _когда_.


	4. Ничего серьёзного

Ещё долго она смотрела на закрытую дверь, через которую он вышел. Вновь до неузнаваемости взбудораженная Беном Соло, она едва не вибрировала от пульсирующей нужды. Но помимо возбуждения в ней кипела злость. Она не была уверена, чего хочет больше: затрахать его до потери сознания или вмазать прямо по его грёбаному лицу.

Ну почему у него такие пухлые губы? Такие розовые? Не говоря уже о словах, которые с них срывались. Даже сейчас она продолжала слышать его низкий голос, произносящий всё, что он хотел бы с ней сделать. Стоило ей закрыть глаза, она почти ощущала, что он до сих пор стоит рядом с ней.

_Я бы втрахивал тебя в эту кровать, пока ты, блять, сознание не потеряла бы._

Она застонала, откинувшись на подушки, в груди бешено колотилось сердце, а между ног ощущалась глубокая пульсация, от которой она была не в состоянии избавиться. Ей было ненавистно даже думать о том, во что она превратилась, но состояние, в котором он её оставил, требовало внимания, и она мысленно проклинала Бена Соло за то, что он с ней сделал. А может, она просто злилась, что он посмел вот так _бросить_ её?

Вот только… именно этого она и хотела. Разве нет?

В тот момент она в этом сильно сомневалась. Единственное, на чём она могла сосредоточиться, это состояние, в котором он её оставил, и необходимость с этим разобраться. Отбросив свои принципы в сторону, она быстренько расстегнула шорты и стянула их вниз по бёдрам. Следом отправилось нижнее бельё, и Рей, наконец, прикоснулась к своим влажным складочкам.

Она тихонько застонала, дразня себя у самого входа. Собрав влагу кончиками пальцев, она распределила её до самого клитора. Коснувшись его, она не спеша покружила вокруг, бесстыдно вспоминая того, кто довёл её до такого состояния. В мыслях до сих пор звучал его голос; произнесённые им грязные словечки обволакивали её, а образ губ, с которых срывались эти самые слова, отчётливо вырисовывался в её сознании.

Она гадала, каково будет ощущать его рот на своей коже, пока он ласкает её тело прежде, чем исполнить именно то, что обещал. Она представила, как вместо её собственных пальцев вокруг её клитора будет кружить его язык. Представила между своих бёдер его темноволосую макушку, и выгнулась на кровати, яростнее растирая набухший комочек нервов.

_Он будет ласкать её медленно или быстро?_

Не будь она взвинчена так сильно, она бы рассмеялась, зная, что Бен использует любую мало-мальскую возможность истязать и дразнить её, так что торопиться с ней он не станет. Она почти ощущала движения его языка, представляя, как он скользит по её складочкам, медленно кружа вокруг клитора, сводя её с ума.

Рот открылся в безмолвной мольбе, пальцы двигались всё быстрее и быстрее в погоне за ослепляющим напряжением, нарастающим между бёдер. Согнутые в коленях ноги задрожали от напряжения; из груди вырвались крошечные вздохи, а в глазах вспыхнули звёзды. Оргазм накрыл её с головой, и она выгнулась на постели, продолжая неторопливо ласкать себя пальцами.

Наконец придя в себя, она распласталась на кровати, проклиная своё вероломное тело за то, что посмело поддаться соблазну. Все аргументы для спора с Беном теперь оказались не столь важными. Она была уверена, что он потерял к ней интерес. Была уверена, что он найдёт себе новое увлечение и на этом всё закончится.

Так почему он до сих пор этого не сделал?

Она уставилась в потолок. Как бы ей того ни хотелось, дыхание всё ещё не пришло в норму. Одно можно было сказать наверняка — даже если она убедила себя, что покончила с Беном Соло… у её тела определённо было иное мнение на этот счёт.

***

— Мне обязательно нужно идти? Я преспокойненько могу остаться в номере, — устало заявила Рей. — Лодыжка всё равно болит до смерти.

— Ну-ка хватит, — упрекнула её Роуз. — Я прекрасно видела, как ты ковыляешь по комнате. Ужин ты не пропустишь.

Рей едва не застонала. Меньше четырех часов прошло с тех пор, как Бен оставил её в одиночестве разбираться с тем состоянием, до которого её довёл, и теперь ей придётся общаться с ним за ужином. Не говоря уже о том, что Роуз решила: будет _весело_ , если они все принарядятся, и теперь Рей оказалась в красном шёлковом платье, которое облегало её гораздо сильнее, чем ей бы того хотелось. И мысль, что Бен тут же заострит на этом внимание и, скорее всего, воспользуется этим как предлогом, чтобы помучить её, не вызывала у неё восторга.

Она попыталась стряхнуть с себя мрачное настроение, понимая, что ведёт себя как ужаснейшая подружка невесты на свете. Эта неделя посвящена Роуз, и будь она проклята, если позволит Бену превратить себя в ворчунью. Выдавив из себя улыбку, она кивнула Роуз и взяла подругу под руку, чтобы та помогла ей выйти из номера.

Снаружи их ждал Хакс, который тотчас протянул ей руку, и Роуз отошла в сторонку, чтобы Рей смогла на него опереться.

— Всё в порядке, мисс Грациозность? — рассмеялся он.

— Закройся, — проворчала Рей.

И они втроём отправились на встречу с остальными: Роуз заказала столик в ресторане отеля. Пока они спускались в лифте на первый этаж, Рей начала нервничать, в животе у неё словно бабочки запорхали от предвкушения встречи с ним. Бен оставил её расчётливо, _спланированно_ , словно она была не более чем добычей, которую непременно поймают.

Словно он знал наверняка, что она уступит.

Чёрт, он ведь так сказал, скотина.

Двери кабины лифта открылись, и Рей снова оперлась на руку Хакса, направляясь через главный вестибюль к изящному входу в ресторан. Сообщив, что их уже ждут, хостесс проводила ребят к столику, за которым сидели их друзья.

Его, умостившегося по другую сторону стола, она заметила сразу же. И ей было ненавистно, как скоро она оценила его чёрную рубашку, подходящую ему во всех отношениях. Расстегнутую верхнюю пуговицу, дразняще демонстрирующую участок бледной кожи. И _особенно_ ненавистно ей было то, как взгляд её задержался на его полных губах, уголки которых приподнялись в ухмылке. Рассматривая её наряд, он взглядом прошёлся по всей длине её тела.

Она едва не закричала, когда увидела, как расставлены три оставшихся стула. Два свободных места с одной стороны стола, предположительно оставленные для Роуз и Хакса, и только одно… прямо рядом с Беном.

Ну ещё бы.

Пока Хакс помогал ей сесть, она постаралась придать лицу самое пассивное выражение. Почувствовав на себе взгляд Бена, всё так же скользящий по шелковистой ткани её платья, она напряглась и приготовилась к любому непристойному замечанию, которое он собирался произнести. Втянув воздух, она наблюдала за тем, как он к ней наклоняется.

— Как твоя лодыжка? — удивив её, спросил он.

Ожидая чего-то гораздо более возмутительного, она на мгновение растерялась. Прежде чем окончательно прийти в себя, несколько секунд она изумлённо на него таращилась.

— Всё ещё побаливает, — скептически ответила она. — Но уже не так сильно.

Кивнув, он одарил её приятной улыбкой.

— Отлично.

А потом он отвернулся, вступив в диалог с По и демонстративно её игнорируя. Благодаря этому она чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке; его вежливое отношение и холодное обращение с ней были совсем не в его духе. Рей старалась относиться к этому как к чему-то хорошему, ведь он делал именно то, чего она сама от него хотела… По крайней мере, так она себе говорила.

За столом шла пустая болтовня, ребята рассказывали Рей о том, что она пропустила на скалах, и она рассеянно слушала, тайком проверяя, не наблюдает ли за ней Бен. Однако после его первого вопроса она ни разу не заметила, чтобы он взглянул в её сторону. На самом деле создавалось впечатление, словно он изо всех сил старался не обращать на неё внимания. Без всякой на то причины это раздражало её до бесконечности.

Заказав еду, По и Финн направились к бару, оставив их половину стола полупустой, и Рей решила, что больше не выдержит. Она наклонилась к нему, привлекая внимание, и Бен взглянул на неё с интересом.

— Что за игру ты затеял? — еле слышно прошипела она.

Он вздёрнул бровь.

— Не понял, игру?

Она прищурилась.

— Не строй из себя невинную овечку. Сначала ты… Ну… То, что было в моей комнате, а потом полностью меня игнорируешь? Чего ты добиваешься?

Ухмыльнувшись, он обернулся к ней и облокотился на стол, изучая разочарованное выражение её лица.

— Думал, ты хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое? Тебе не хватает моего внимания, Рей?

Чувствуя, как пылают щёки, она поджала губы и стиснула зубы.

— Нет.

— Тогда беспокоить тебя это не должно, правда? — ласково спросил он.

— И не беспокоит, — солгала она. — Я просто знаю, что ты пытаешься сбить меня с толку.

Наклонившись чуть ближе, он улыбнулся пошире.

— Кажется, ты и без меня справляешься.

— Да всё потому что ты меня бесишь! — вызверилась она.

— Нет, это потому, что ты отказываешь себе в том, чего хочешь, — заметил он.

Она фыркнула.

— Ты имеешь в виду себя?

Он пожал плечами.

— Ты сама это сказала. Не я.

Она тяжело вздохнула.

— Просто признай, что пытаешься меня замучить.

Каким-то непостижимым образом он наклонился ещё ближе, почти касаясь губами её уха.

— Только если первая признаешь, что как только я вышел из твоего номера, ты довела себя до оргазма, думая обо мне.

Она почувствовала, как румянец расползается всё выше, жар поднимается по шее и доходит до самых ушей. Нахмурившись, она отпихнула его и отвернулась, чтобы скрыть отвратительный алый цвет, который, несомненно, окрасил её кожу.

— Не было такого.

Он тихонько рассмеялся, откинулся на спинку стула и пожал плечами.

— Тогда мы в тупике.

Она вздохнула, потирая виски. Роуз, казалось, заметила её состояние и озабоченно нахмурилась.

— Ты в порядке?

Рей кивнула и поёрзала на месте, усаживаясь правильно. Она решила не позволять Бену себя достать.

— Всё хорошо. Так что насчёт завтра?

Роуз просияла.

— Вообще-то, вы, ребята, завтра сами по себе. Я нашла фотографа, который отвезёт нас на небольшой островок для предсвадебной фотосессии.

— Это же здорово! — воскликнула Фазма. — У нас почти нет фотографий с нашей свадьбы.

— Вот что бывает, когда в стельку пьяным женишься в Вегасе, — засмеялся Дофельд.

— И всё равно это было лучшим решением, — заявила Фазма. — Я настаиваю.

Дофельд наклонился, поцеловал жену в висок и ухмыльнулся.

— Согласен.

Вернулись По и Финн, которые уселись в кресла с бокалами в руках, а парочки решили последовать их примеру. Выбравшись из-за стола, ребята оставила Рей в компании По, Финна и Бена.

— Так Бен о тебе позаботился как следует? — поинтересовался По.

Рей чуть не поперхнулась водой, которую пила, поймав на себе скептический взгляд По. Отмахнувшись, она покачала головой.

— Извини, не в то горло попало.

— Если вы понимаете, о чём она… — фыркнул По.

Финн закатил глаза.

— А ты-то откуда знаешь, о чём она?

По отмахнулся от него, возвращая своё внимание к Рей.

— Ну так что? С твоей лодыжкой?

Рей медленно кивнула.

— Всё нормально. Бен обо мне позаботился.

Бен сделал глоток, ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами.

— Кажется, Рей преувеличивает. В целом она сама о себе позаботилась.

Она стиснула зубы, пальцы впились в ладони. Она его _точно_ убьёт. Бен ухмыльнулся ей поверх бокала, краешки его губ изогнулись, отвлекая её. Чёрт, а может, она просто его поцелует? Контролировать свои желания она не в состоянии.

Остальные как раз вернулись к еде; расставив тарелки на соответствующие места, официант удалился. Рей ела молча, превосходно сознавая, что бедро Бена находится всего в нескольких дюймах от её бедра. Она попыталась сосредоточиться на пище, вынужденно присоединившись к разговору за столом, но мысли её были заняты тем, как близко к ней сидел Бен. Это чувство беспокойства, которое он в ней вызывал, ей совершенно не нравилось, и Рей в сотый раз задалась вопросом, как же она переживёт эту неделю.

Почувствовав, как его пальцы коснулись её коленки, она чуть вилку не проглотила. Бен продолжал есть с невозмутимым выражением лица, большим пальцем прослеживая шёлк её платья. Отвечая на вопрос По, он ничем себя не выдал, скользнув ладонью по её ноге выше и поглаживая её кожу сквозь ткань, вынуждая Рей напрячься.

Ей следовало его оттолкнуть, но легче было сказать, чем сделать. Прижав ладонь к её бедру, он двинулся дальше. Шёлк собрался под его пальцами, открывая ему доступ к её центру. Взглянув на неё, он приподнял бровь в немом вопросе, словно спрашивая, стоит ли ему продолжать.

Она чувствовала, как благоразумие покидает её. Теперь, когда он целиком и полностью завладел её вниманием, Рей встретила его пристальный взгляд невозмутимо. Слегка прикусив губу, она едва заметно кивнула, на что Бен ответил мягкой улыбкой.

Снова отвернувшись, он вернулся к разговору, и Рей почувствовала, как его палец скользит под слоями ткани, прямо между её бёдер. Она крепче сжала вилку, пока он неторопливо, но целеустремленно ласкал её. Не отдавая себе отчёта, она слегка раздвинула ноги, облегчая ему задачу. Она не сомневалась, что заплатит за это позже, но остановиться теперь ей было не под силу.

Пока она изо всех сил старалась сохранять спокойствие, он посильнее прижал к ней пальцы, растирая её круговыми движениями. Она едва задыхаться не начала, сдерживая желание застонать в голос.

— Ты в порядке? — внезапно спросил сидевший напротив Хакс, который обратил на неё внимание. — Выглядишь не очень.

Она старалась не демонстрировать паники; Бен замер, позволяя ей ответить.

— Я… Всё хорошо, — слегка запыхавшись, ответила Рей. — Просто лодыжка побаливает.

— О, нет, — нахмурилась Роуз. — Ты выпила обезболивающее?

— Да, я… — Она замолчала, втянув воздух. Пальцы Бена продолжили ласкать её под столом, и Рей с трудом сглотнула, пытаясь восстановить самообладание. — Я приняла ибупрофен.

Роуз кивнула.

— Хорошо. Хочешь пойти отдохнуть? Мне неловко, что я вытащила тебя сюда.

Рей прикусила щеку изнутри. Стоило пальцу Бена прижаться к скрывавшемуся под тканью входу, Рей чуть было не захлебнулась стоном. Она тяжело кивнула, не в силах сказать ничего больше, и почувствовала, как Бен внезапно отдёрнул руку, к её облегчению и неудовольствию.

Тогда она поняла, что у неё нет абсолютно никакой возможности продолжать этот спектакль.

Сегодня только _понедельник_. А противостоять Бену ей пришлось бы до самого воскресенья. И ни за что на свете она не смогла бы так долго отрицать своё к нему влечение. Это попросту невозможно.

И, если начистоту… зачем ей это? Между людьми же вполне возможны ничего не значащие поебушки. Чёрт возьми, ведь именно так они с Беном и познакомились. Разве какие-то несколько дней будут что-то значить? Не то чтобы ей было не под силу держать чувства под контролем, и она знала, что у Бена проблем с этим не возникнет. На самом деле, он, вероятно, отнесётся к этому с восторгом.

Оттолкнувшись от стола, она встала, пошатываясь и держась за столешницу. Отложив вилку в сторону, По вскочил вслед за ней.

— Я тебя провожу.

Бен встал прежде, чем она успела ответить. Его ладонь легла ей на поясницу, и он ответил По со спокойным выражением лица.

— Оставайся, я всё равно закончил. Сам её провожу.

Роуз глазела на них с любопытством, и Рей поняла, что позже подруга завалит её вопросами. Она постаралась придать лицу как можно более непринужденное выражение, глядя на Бена с — как она надеялась — благодарностью.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала она.

— Не стоит, — тихо ответил он. — Я с удовольствием.

 _Держу пари, что так и есть_ , обречённо подумала Рей.

Теперь, приняв решение, она не знала, с какой стороны подойти к этому вопросу. Неужели ей нужно будет предложить ему трахаться без обязательств? Так вот как это работает? О, господи, он будет просто в восторге. Сказать ему такого она никак не могла. Должен же быть более тактичный способ попросить кого-то сдержать слово и выебать тебя до беспамятства.

Она ожидала, что он скажет что-нибудь, как только они выйдут из ресторана, но он был непривычно молчалив, ведя её через вестибюль к лифтам. Они поднимались на её этаж в мучительно напряжённой тишине, и Рей опиралась на него, прижимаясь к его боку. От него пахло чем-то чистым и приятным, и _Беном_ , и из-за этого мысли её путались ещё больше.

— Поговорим о том, что произошло за столом? — тихо спросила она.

Он покачал головой.

— Если мы сейчас заговорим о том, что произошло за столом, я выебу тебя прямо в этом лифте. Не думаю, что твоя лодыжка меня за это поблагодарит.

Стиснув бёдра, она судорожно вздохнула, глядя прямо перед собой. Рядом с ней он едва не дрожал от напряжения, и она разглядела его отражение в металлических дверях лифта. Видела, как он сжимает челюсть. Едва двери, наконец, открылись, он двинулся так же осторожно, как и прежде, ведя её по коридору со всей сдержанностью, на которую был способен.

Нащупав ключ-карту, она вставила её в замок, и он дёрнул за ручку. Но стоило им оказаться внутри, она почувствовала на своей талии его ладони. Пинком захлопнув за собой дверь, он осторожно притянул её ближе к себе, помня о её лодыжке.

— Вот теперь я готов поговорить, — прорычал он, касаясь губами её губ.

Она прильнула к нему, прижав ладони к его груди, а он обнял её покрепче. Всё, помимо происходящего в эти самые мгновения, забылось; время сократилось до крошечного промежутка с того момента, когда она впервые поцеловала Бена до этой самой секунды. А всё, что происходило между этим казалось не более чем размытым пятном из «что, если» и «хочу». Поцелуем он настойчиво убеждал её открыться ему, желая коснуться её языка своим.

Она отстранилась, задыхаясь, пока он продолжал целовать её кожу, от подбородка и ниже.

— Это… — выдохнула она. — Только на неделю. Не больше.

Он отстранился, тяжело дыша.

— Так, значит?

Она прикусила губу.

— Дольше недели дело не пойдёт, Бен. У нас разные жизни. На разных концах страны. Пообещай, мы не будем ничего усложнять.

В задумчивости сжав челюсть, он взглянул на неё исподлобья прежде чем, наконец, медленно кивнуть.

— Если хочешь.

Она вздохнула с облегчением, радуясь, что хоть какая-то часть происходящего будет на её условиях. Наклонившись, он подхватил её, придерживая за спину и под бедро. Прижав её к своей груди, он пронёс её через всю комнату, положил на кровать и наклонился над ней, окружив её собой, как и прежде.

Он усмехнулся, коснувшись пальцами выбившегося из её причёски локона волос.

— Так ты признаёшь, что позаботилась о себе после того, как я ушёл?

Она рассмеялась, качая головой.

— Я никогда не расскажу.

Он ухмыльнулся, положив руку ей на затылок. Притянув её ближе к себе, он почти коснулся губами её губ.

— Посмотрим.


End file.
